


我搞到男神了（吗）-07

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [7]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670
Kudos: 1





	我搞到男神了（吗）-07

李赫宰为了这场床戏，从一个礼拜以前就开始提心吊胆准备。导演要求这场戏真空上阵，他一想到自己要跟刚认识一个多月的人身体贴在一起，就差悲愤的嗷呜一声，大喊自己不能对不起李东海。  
他和李东海通过电话以后以为影帝大忙人，可能说着要来看自己只是随口一句话，他哪知道李东海真的会来。摄像头机位架好以后他披着睡袍在隔壁临时充当休息室的化妆间准备，为了上镜有最好的视觉效果，他刚刚已经做了几十个俯卧撑，现在微微喘息闭目养神。  
薛洋不在这里，为了避免尴尬，剧组特意把拍摄地剩下的房间匀出两个给他们。亲密戏过后总有些难言之隐，剧组大多是男人，大家都明白。李赫宰有些紧张，闭眼靠在那里，感觉化妆刷轻轻扫过脸颊，突然让他想起李东海。  
他们两个人独处亲密的时候，李东海喜欢骑坐在他身上，一边起伏身体一边用手指细细抚摸他的脸，然后慢条斯理接吻。像这化妆刷轻轻扫过一样，轻轻柔柔的，有些痒。几乎是瞬间，李赫宰一下子睁开眼，他不敢再想了，他怕自己一想到李东海就更容易起反应。

李东海到李赫宰那的消息，琛哥是在人都落地了才知道的，当即在电话里破口大骂，足足骂了三分钟。许恩元苦着脸听完，颤颤巍巍把手机递给旁边望天的李东海。  
“琛哥骂完了…”  
李东海笑眯眯接了过来，“是我。”  
“我还不知道是你？！”  
琛哥差点又忍不住要开骂，想了想李东海的脾气还是尽力忍了下来，大不了扣许恩元那小子的奖金给自己买盒护肝片。  
“我给何平打电话，你们什么时候到？”  
“哎呀…不好说，正在叫车呢。”  
“你还准备坐出租车过去？！你是不是想让全世界的人都知道你去看李赫宰了？”  
李东海十分无辜“那我也没车啊，我坐飞机过来的，这哪有车给我用。”  
“你……”琛哥语塞，这一时半会的，他也没法让何平出来接人。让李东海在大路上站着，还不如坐出租车。  
李东海笑嘻嘻道“别生气，快去给老何打电话，让他带我进去。我捂的可严了，绝对认不出来。”

确实捂的很严，以至于来接他们的司机一路上从后视镜里打量了李东海好几次，又把目光疑惑转向许恩元，表情有些防备，生怕这两个人是来打劫的。

片场，李赫宰和薛洋坐在床上听副导演讲戏，大概说了一遍想要的效果，又跟他们大致比划两下。李赫宰微张着嘴听完，眨了眨眼。  
“这…能过审吗？”  
“不好说，先拍了再说。”副导演回头看了一眼，那边人冲他们比了个OK的手势，他转回头继续说道“先走一遍试试，陈星要先主动啊，别亦楠你先别急，然后慢慢地靠近，有点犹豫的那种再激烈，然后别亦楠也别太那个，你是攻，你后来要主动。”

李赫宰耳朵红的快滴血，这怎么感觉更像是在教上床。  
旁边薛洋揉揉他的耳朵“不会吧，你……？”  
李赫宰微微后仰躲开薛洋还想再碰自己耳朵的动作，摇了摇头。他只是突然想起自己和李东海第一次在一起的那晚，李东海手把手教他怎么扩张，怎么用润滑剂，怎么戴套。然后生性张扬的影帝在自己怀里像只小猫一样，脸颊红红的，好可爱。  
他回过神来，薛洋已经靠近自己，那双猫眼微微眯着，痴痴地望着他。李赫宰一惊，突然反应过来现在在走戏，他稍稍后躲，在薛洋凑上前的最后一秒微微偏过头，那个吻歪了一下，落到他唇角。  
李赫宰皱起眉，走个戏而已，有必要现在就亲吗。他躲开薛洋还想主动的动作，虚着环住腰作势要抱着人翻身，却只在即将要动的前一秒停住，然后松开手，拿起桌上充当道具的手机自顾自摆弄，不再配合了。  
何平不在片场，不知道干嘛去了，要是让何平看见，自己非得被拎着耳朵批评一顿。李赫宰悄悄松口气，还好没被看到，不然自己惨了。  
薛洋似乎并不介意，笑着用手指刮了下他的脸。  
“看不出来啊，守身如玉呢，你别紧张，我没别的意思。”  
李赫宰抬起头，盯着薛洋半天，只点了点头。他对薛洋没有好印象，他总觉得这个人对自己的很多举动都有些奇怪，似乎过于热络了，而且他觉得这个人是想认识李东海。  
李赫宰靠在床头，一条腿随意支起，正拿着手机摁来摁去。薛洋坐在床边回头看了眼导演，表示准备好了，场务打了下板。

“余生第三十七场第一镜，试拍一次。”

刚进来的李东海顿时停下往休息室走的脚步，饶有兴趣地抱臂站在一旁，许恩元顿时一个头两个大。

拍摄过程并不顺利，至少李东海看来，这两个人之间不仅没有火花，反倒是两个硬凹亲密戏的木头。这部戏的原著他找出来看过了，再怎么改动剧情，也不会是现在这样——  
“暧昧！暧昧！陈星你不是鸭子！不要这么色情！！！”  
“别亦楠动一下！！你是被诱惑，不是要被强了，稍微要给点反应啊。”  
最后导演实在受不了，一指镜头。  
“让你们俩回去看片，看了没啊？”

此话一出，床上还叠在一起的两个人均是一噎，下意识互相看了一眼，迅速错开视线。导演恨铁不成钢。  
“羞什么啊，都是成年人了。这叫为艺术献身懂不懂！赶紧，没看现在去看。”

李赫宰睁大眼睛，看完顶着帐篷回来拍床戏吗？那确实挺自然，自然到可以直接提枪上阵了。  
李东海在口罩后咧嘴笑笑，到底是新人，拍个床戏紧张成这样。  
导演坐回去，看了一遍刚刚拍的那条，又道。

“一镜再来一次，如果还是不行半个小时以后再开始拍，你俩回去找点视频看。”

李赫宰叫苦不迭，这可怎么办才好，他一看见薛洋离自己那么近，天生不喜欢跟别人接触的警报在脑内嗡嗡直响。虽然面对的是个长得不错的帅哥，也觉得自己跟被强了没什么区别。  
这一条又来了一次，李赫宰深呼吸一口气，稳住心绪尽可能抛开自己的习惯和想法。薛洋望着他，动作缓慢地爬上床靠近他。他们四目相对，目光在半空中交缠，李赫宰却又开始退缩，无意识的缩了缩脖子。  
李东海站在镜头后发笑，老天，李赫宰真的像个快要被糟蹋的黄花大闺女。本来这里调情应该暧昧又色情，结果他愣是在李赫宰脸上看出了害怕两个字。不止是他看得出来，导演都快被气笑了，他见过新人第一次拍床戏紧张的，没见过能满脸写着害怕的，还是个攻。

“得得得，你们俩现在，立马回自己的休息室里待着，任务是找点东西看。”导演无语，挥挥手。  
李赫宰如获大赦，赶紧缩成一团。这条迟迟不过，他也没心思想其他的，和薛洋两个人拿着台词本和分镜慢慢研究。李东海见拍摄现场松散，拍了拍何平的肩膀问了几句，一边聊一边看着李赫宰的方向。  
李赫宰还不知道李东海来了，指着分镜说了几句皱起眉，薛洋比他有些经验，正在给他讲怎么拍可能会更好，还安慰他几句别急。  
不急，怎么可能不急，抛开其他的来说，演员还是应该突破自己本身的习惯和判断准则，演好角色才行。他得尽快让自己适应，然后做出别亦楠这时候应该有的反应才行。  
他还想说什么，却听到熟悉的声音喊自己。声音不大，尾调柔柔的。

“赫宰。”

李赫宰愣了一下，猛地抬起头循声望过去。一个口罩帽子全套装备的人站在人群外，向他招了招手，从帽檐口罩的边缘一点缝隙，眼睛笑眯眯地弯着。他什么也没想，立马站起身快步走过去。  
“海哥…”  
薛洋只见刚刚还蹙眉思索的人突然眼睛亮了起来，小声念叨一句就立刻离开，背影都透着兴奋。他也跟着望过去，眯了眯眼睛，不知道想到什么。

李赫宰也不知道李东海怎么突然出现在这的，他大步走到李东海身边，眼睛扫了一圈周围的人，低低的唤了一声，握住他的手就不动了。  
李东海说话的间隙忍不住看他一眼，奇了，以往李赫宰看见自己不黏黏糊糊啃一脖子口水都不会停，像只小狗一样，今天倒是意外的正常。他晃了晃两人牵在一起的手，李赫宰立马松开他，在旁边站的笔直。

“先这样，我跟赫宰单独说几句话。”李东海实在好奇，匆匆打断何平的话拉着李赫宰离开。几步路的距离李赫宰一直在旁边紧紧跟着，倒是跟何平说的李赫宰不怎么爱说话蛮对得上号。  
待房间门一关，李东海还没来得及回身问李赫宰怎么回事，人已经圈住他的腰了。他刚要问，李赫宰使劲在他脖子上嘬了一口，表情餍足。  
“你来看我了！！！！我就知道！你一定是想我了！！”

看来是自己担心错了，一点也没变。  
李东海无语，在别人面前还挺能装，真给他唬住了。他转过身捏了捏李赫宰的手，小男朋友立马黏上来，讨了个身体完全贴在一起的拥抱，蹭着他的肩膀用力把他抱进怀里，长舒口气。  
“我好想你…”  
“这不是来看你了嘛，陪你几天再走。”李东海悄悄放松身体，靠着李赫宰而立。他自己在家里待了一段时间，有时候晚上睡着睡着觉被手机震动吵醒，一个人坐在落地窗前看月亮，突然觉得孤单寂寞。翻出手机里和李赫宰的聊天记录看了看，好像更想见面了。  
可能这样按照影帝以前的习惯是不可能的，李东海闭上眼睛歪过头，主动亲了亲李赫宰的脖子。可是自己又不是那个影帝，他好喜欢李赫宰，所以会想见他。  
李赫宰偷笑，原来海哥谈起恋爱来这么甜，他刚刚被主动亲了下脖子，拍戏不顺利的烦恼瞬间烟消云散，大大咧咧露出整齐一排白牙，美滋滋给李东海当支柱。美到一半，突然想起自己刚刚在拍床戏，不知道李东海看了多少。

“海哥你..你什么时候来的啊…”

李东海听到耳边底气不足的声音轻笑，拍了下李赫宰的后腰。“该看的不该看的差不多都看了。”  
说到这，他突然想起刚刚在监视器里看到的，李赫宰一脸害怕的表情。李东海扑哧笑出声，稍稍分开些距离，点了下李赫宰的脸颊。  
“你怎么回事啊，拍个床戏吓成那样。”

“那我不能对不起你…”李赫宰故意做出一副可怜巴巴的表情，迅速黏回李东海身上，两个人抱在一起挪了几步，摔到沙发上。两具成年男人的身体挤在一起，两人均发出一声闷哼，下身也贴在一起，双腿交错叠着。  
李东海抑制不住笑意，亲昵的蹭了下李赫宰的鼻尖。  
“好好拍戏，工作是工作。”  
“我知道……可是我找不到那种感觉…”李赫宰垂头丧气，说到刚刚卡住的戏更加郁闷。  
“我不知道怎么才算被动又主动…这也太难了。”

李东海有一搭没一搭的吻李赫宰，舔了舔肉肉的唇瓣，含糊不清道。  
“那我教你？”

李赫宰撅起嘴巴亲了一下“学费。”

李东海揉了揉李赫宰的头发，从人身上爬起来，拿过分镜简单扫了几眼。  
“有词吗？”  
“有，不过不多。”李赫宰也跟着站起来，凑到李东海旁边，指着上边苦着脸“你看，我真的找不到感觉。”  
李东海没搭话，仔细看一遍分镜安排，又拿过李赫宰的本子翻了翻。第一次拍床戏都会有点麻烦，突破瓶颈就习惯了，李赫宰才多大，别扭倒也正常。  
他记住一些重点，将手里的东西放下。  
“记好了，一会可别都还给我了。”  
李赫宰点点头，眨着眼睛认真看李东海。他以为李东海是要讲给自己听，差点想找支笔出来记，却被不轻不重推了下胸膛。他没反抗，顺着力道跌进沙发。  
李东海随之靠近，弯下腰望着他。是李赫宰熟悉的那种眼神，水润的，像湖水一样，好像能把他吸进去。  
李赫宰一直望着那双眸子，屋内的空气好像一下子变得稀薄，房门外的嘈杂听得一清二楚。但他好像被定住了一样，呆呆的看着李东海。  
那双眼睛多漂亮，对着他眨了眨，弯起来。  
李东海慢慢靠近，喃喃低语。  
“不够入戏不光是你的问题，薛洋没给你好的情绪传递，他应该带带你。”

李赫宰张了张嘴，李东海的话传进他耳中好像无法理解。越来越近了，他几乎可以感觉到李东海的鼻息，像猫咪一样的唇一开一合说着什么，李赫宰没有心思去听，他望着那双唇有些心痒。

“有镜头对着你，你自己要会找角度。怎么有天生每个角度都上镜的人，只不过会点技巧而已。”

李赫宰呆呆听着，主动靠近，迫不及待想要吻上去。李东海却轻笑了一声，挪开脸。李赫宰想也没想，抬手圈住李东海的腰。  
“海哥…”  
李东海食指放在李赫宰唇上，用鼻尖在脸颊轻轻划过。  
“镜头会补拍侧面的，这个时候…”  
李赫宰反手圈住他的腰，微微用力将他压到自己身下。李东海脸上表情不变，双手顺势勾住李赫宰的脖子拉近。  
“对，是这样。”  
李东海捏了捏李赫宰变红的耳朵，像面团一样软软的，耳廓薄而白。他慢慢揉着，放松身体任人兴奋的磨蹭，唇瓣沿脖颈慢条斯理地舔舐，好像在品尝美食。

“这样可不行…嗯……你敢这么跟他拍，我…唔……”李东海说到一半，被叼住下唇吮吸一下。  
李赫宰蹭了蹭他的脸，两个人摞在一起，下身互相顶着对方，硌得腿根有些疼。他象征性顶了顶胯，拍戏穿的衣服很薄，他去蹭李东海的时候牛仔裤硬布料摩擦有些不舒服。  
李赫宰从敞开的衬衫抬起头，委屈看向李东海。  
“海海……裤子太硬了，好疼。”

李东海：………脱掉不就好了吗？？

“那不行…”李赫宰委委屈屈埋头，有一下没一下啄着李东海脖子，深吸口气满足吐出。不知道东海用的什么香水，香香的。  
李东海挑了挑眉，李赫宰还挺懂事，知道现在不是做那事的时候。他顺着浴袍的的缝隙伸进手，贪恋摸了两下肌肉向下伸去。  
李赫宰一把握住他的手放到嘴边亲了亲，十指扣住。  
“就这么一会时间不够用，海哥你不能这么小看我，这是尊严问题。”

嚯！  
李东海不禁好笑，“你不难受？”

“难受，忍着。”李赫宰一动不动，闷闷回答然后长叹一声。他手边也没有可以当润滑的，总不能让李东海在这里遭罪，他想每一次都让人舒服。  
他趴在李东海身上，忍了又忍还是没忍住，扒开李东海的衬衫在胸肌上吮出吻痕，舔来舔去，泄气趴下。  
他们很长一段时间没见过了，李东海有没有找别人他不敢问，他一直老老实实片场酒店两点一线，晚上想李东海的时候就自己偷偷动手解决一下。现在李东海人就在自己面前，就算没刚刚那一下他也馋得慌，更何况满脑子都是刚刚李东海鼻尖擦过自己脸颊的画面。  
李东海不理他，又把手塞进他的衣服里缓慢抚摸，咬着耳垂问道“你要多久？”  
李赫宰不知道该怎么回答，说少了怪没面子，说多了又不切实际。他还没想出答案，李东海已经掏出手机，另一手顺着他的脊柱慢慢滑下去，食指勾起内裤的边儿又松开，清脆的“啪”一声弹回李赫宰身上。  
“元元，跟何平说一声，半个小时以内别叫我们。”

“啊？？？哥你不能这样啊他还得拍戏呢万一导演提前开始怎么办啊！你别给人家弄得下不来床啊！！这可不行，海哥海哥，咱们商量商量，能不能……”许恩元没说完，电话已经啪的一声挂断。  
李东海得意洋洋晃了晃手机“办点正事，教你把戏演完。”

李赫宰不明所以，他摸不准李东海要做什么，顺从地被李东海压着翻过身，靠着沙发背看向跪在自己身上的人。  
李东海挑着他的下巴笑眯眯的，俯身和他接吻“你现在要当别亦楠还是李赫宰？”  
李东海没有再说话的机会了，小舌被紧紧追着，吮的舌尖发麻。大概太久没见了，李赫宰每一个动作都在告诉他想融为一体，偏偏这个场合和时间都不合适。  
李东海一边挪动身体向下一边想到，是不是人年纪大了就会格外心软。

李赫宰倒吸口气，差点叫出声。他想把李东海拉起来，触到影帝柔软的头发又不可控制的插进发间轻轻抚摸。  
视觉刺激比肉体上欲望来得更甚，李赫宰仰起头，发出几声舒适的粗喘，埋在下身的人便动作更加急促。

李东海正含着他，在帮他口。  
这个认知几乎覆盖了李赫宰所有的对于两个人关系的那一些猜测和怀疑，他无法将目光从下身移开，李东海漂亮的鼻尖没进小腹丛林之中，眉头微微皱起，吐出性器时抬起眼看他。眼睛里含着些许水光，异物感搅得想落泪，柱身却仍还在口中，直直插在双唇之中。  
李赫宰胸膛剧烈起伏，他感觉到自己被舔了舔，有些慌乱的小舌不小心划过头部，随即惊慌失措的躲开。  
他摸了摸李东海的头发，控制不住想要往更深的地方去，手掌微微用力按压迫使人将整根含进去。李东海只觉得嘴里的那根头部好像已经挤进了嗓子，不适感瞬间传开，逼得他还没来得及吐出性器，眼泪已经顺着脸颊滑落。眼周红红的，好像被欺负惨了一样。  
“海哥…你起来……不用这样的…”  
李东海吐出口中性器，从唇边拉出细细的银丝。他也没嫌弃，舔了舔唇角笑着抬起头。  
“让我试试嘛。”

李东海的鼻息喷洒在私处，温热的气息轻轻挠了挠敏感的地方。李赫宰犹豫了一下，勾住李东海的手指。他好贪心，想到自己能从李东海身上拥有一个唯一就忍不住开心。  
李东海屈膝跪在沙发前，吓得李赫宰连忙直起身，李东海只是笑了笑，和他十指相扣。李东海是真的没做过这种事，他估计这具身体之前也没做过，重新含住李赫宰的时候，他没有感到有什么记忆教教自己要怎么做。  
说实在的，李东海口活儿实在不算好，还有几次牙尖撞到他磨得好疼。但李赫宰还是感到满足的快要溢出，这实在超乎想象，他移不开目光。不知道是不是他的错觉，李东海的额头在他的注视下慢慢发红。  
深喉的时候李东海的鼻尖轻轻撞了一下他的小腹，温热湿软的口腔努力讨好他，灵巧柔软的小舌从头部慢慢舔过。李赫宰轻轻压了压，李东海发出几声呜咽，滚落两颗泪珠。  
“唔……”李东海稍稍吐出一些，努力张大嘴巴包住温热的柱身。李赫宰太大了，在口中含着的时候只觉得青筋血管盘踞的性器又涨大一分，撑得脸颊酸涩难忍。  
汗湿的手掌贴上他的脸揉了揉。  
“海海，你先起来……”  
李赫宰托着李东海的下巴，拇指抹去唇角流下的混着自己体液的唾液。他觉得自己身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着兴奋，快要燃烧。  
他扶着李东海坐到自己腿上，埋头磨蹭几下将衬衫蹭开，在锁骨舔咬一通，收紧手臂抱住。头发翘起弄得李东海痒痒的，抬手给人捋顺，小男朋友因为这一下舒服的眯起眼睛，懒洋洋舔了舔被咬的有些发红的锁骨。

“哥哥…”  
李赫宰拿出拿手好戏，高挺鼻梁从脖颈蹭到脸颊，一路落下黏腻的吻。  
“摸摸别的地方…”

李东海微微低头，脸颊开始愈发变红。他不知道自己以前有没有过这种时候，明明什么都还没有做，他已经觉得自己被密不透风的欲望包围。  
李赫宰贴着他的脸颊慢慢啄吻，从脸侧吻到嘴角，细细品尝唇瓣。李东海睁开眼，和同样炙热的目光对视片刻，自暴自弃抵上李赫宰的额头，纵容接下来会发生的事情。

“别进去…我还要走路…”

李赫宰点点头，手上动作飞快扒下李东海的衣服。手掌触到光滑肌肤暗叹，叼着挺立的乳尖吮吸，舌尖不断挑逗小小茱萸。  
“海哥，我好想你哦…想这样，然后这样，这样。”  
“嗯……别、别咬了……”  
李东海无暇多说，身上被李赫宰咬了几口，吻痕咬痕混在一起，色情极了。  
他们的下身亲密的贴在一起，从头部小孔溢出的液体打湿了彼此。他撑着沙发背把腿分得更开，将两人一同握在手里套弄几下放开，专心帮李赫宰。  
“我先帮你…一会你们要开始了。”他顿了顿，又道“省的你拍到一半得先停一次再拍。”

李赫宰抱住他，仰头对上他的视线，唇角的笑容慢慢放大。  
“哥哥，你是不是在气我和薛洋要拍床戏？”

李东海瞪了一眼，被搂着后颈按下来接吻。李赫宰亲了又亲他，又埋到颈窝舔舐起来。  
“海哥，我要是硬了，肯定是因为在想你。”  
“我才不用…”  
他知道拍床戏的过程，一个镜头几个机位，要拍不知道多少遍，李赫宰跟那个薛洋不知道要滚多少次床单。他想起来就觉得酸溜溜的，他们这么久才见到，什么都没做得先等这个该死的亲密戏结束。  
李东海赌气般抬手，扯住李赫宰的头发迫使人抬头，皱着眉俯身接吻。手横在两人身体间快速套弄，指腹偶尔擦过敏感的头部，李赫宰便加重喘息。他得意的挑挑眉，另一手划过李赫宰的脸，点了点。

“不是说能忍吗？”

闻言，李赫宰不甘示弱将他压到身下。  
沙发弹性很好，两人一同颠了颠。李赫宰合拢他的双腿夹在身下，滚烫的性器直直插进腿间。大腿嫩肉细嫩敏感，柱身擦着囊袋抽插，烫得李东海不住蜷缩，又被李赫宰展开压住。  
他想抬手捂住脸，手刚一抬起被察觉，十指相扣压到一边。李赫宰不停地吻他，从胸口到乳尖，沿胸骨的形状慢慢移动，小心翼翼咬了咬耳垂。  
李赫宰一开口，李东海在颠簸之中仍然忍不住想要翻个白眼。

“呜呜呜海哥，你怎么能让我忍着，你好狠心……”

“不是你说的…嘶…啊，别顶我……嗯，你说要忍着。”

“我就是客气一下…”李赫宰说着，微微用力咬了一下李东海，拿出看家本领哑着嗓子撒娇，胡乱贴着李东海的脸颊蹭来蹭去，手上动作却十分强势，握着李东海的手腕缠在自己腰上。  
“海海…你快帮帮我，我好难受。”  
“呜呜呜海哥，你摸摸我，憋坏了你以后用什么！”

李东海努力抑制即将出口的喘息声，抬手使劲拍了一下李赫宰“整天胡说八道！”

薛洋拿着剧本站在李赫宰的休息室门口，停顿了几秒又转身走回去。遇到来叫人的场务，薛洋抬手拦下，笑道。  
“再等等吧，赫宰还没调整好。”

那人还想说什么，薛洋脸上笑容不变，又补充道“我也想再等等，麻烦跟导演商量一下，再等一会吧。”  
场务应了他的话转身走了，虽然他们两个人都没有什么咖位可言，他毕竟还是比李赫宰有些根基的。他不带上自己，怕是难让场务帮忙。薛洋挂着浅笑走开，这个人情可得让他们知道才行，尤其里边那位“海哥”得知道。  
他走到何平面前，朝紧闭的李赫宰休息室门看了一眼，回过身随口道“导演着急要拍了，我看赫宰还在想戏，要不再等会吧？”

何平和许恩元均是一惊，两人对视一眼许恩元立刻向休息室方向去，何平留在原地装作若无其事，和薛洋寒暄几句。  
许恩元差点被吓死，李东海来这里的消息万一泄露出去就麻烦了，虽说对李东海粉丝来说李东海不管是谈恋爱还是干了什么都能接受，但他们真的不想再死亡黄金24小时了。  
他走到门前站定，深吸口气决定今天就是被打扰好事的影帝要来揍自己，他也必须替琛哥力挽狂澜一回。  
他刚要抬手，便听到屋内隐隐约约并不真切的声音。

“你怎么还不射……啊……不要，不要这样……”

许恩元倒吸口气，立马收回作势敲门的手改完捂住自己的嘴。  
天呐！！！李东海和那个小崽子，居然是李东海在下？？！！！  
他突然想起那个久远的话题，站错cp和站反cp哪一个更让人难以接受。

屋内两人根本不知道外边的这些事，李东海撑着沙发背，只觉得自己大腿内侧快要磨破了。李赫宰掐着他的腰在腿间大力冲撞，时不时落下热切的吻，沿着他的脊柱慢慢的吻，吻到后颈时鼻尖没入发间。  
“海海…你好香……”

“嗯……你、你快点射…”李东海咬住下唇抑住更多的喘息。他被磨的又痛又爽，错觉这样被从身后埋入体内深处似的。胯前也应他所想硬的发疼，从头部不断溢出体液，被李赫宰伸手抹走，快速套弄。

“啊……嗯、别，赫宰…赫宰我腿好疼…”

李赫宰随即弯下腰，贴着他的背停下，一边舔他的耳朵一边委屈开口“我也好疼…你摸摸，我涨的好难受。”

“李赫宰！”  
李东海避开人的动作，手臂向后摸索着拍了一下，清脆的一巴掌不偏不倚正好落在李赫宰臀侧。李赫宰想也没想，学着平时李东海在床上的样子哼哼唧唧，还学了两声他是怎么叫的。  
李东海气的脸红，转过头用眼角瞪他，可惜毫无威慑力。含着春色的粉红眼角被李赫宰探出舌尖舔了舔，毛茸茸的睫毛变得湿漉漉，衬得那双泛起水光的眸子更加漂亮。

“哥哥别生气，我持久你怎么还不高兴。”

李东海闷哼几声，大腿微微发抖。他腿软的快要站不稳，李赫宰的体液粘在他的腿上，抽插时擦过囊袋，小腹重重撞上他的臀。  
好像已经插进去了一样…李东海无意识收缩后穴，他自暴自弃垂下头，抑制不住快要出口的哭腔。

“赫宰……我不行…我用手帮你，别这么…嗯不行…”

李赫宰含着他的耳垂挑逗着，两人身体均有些发红，李东海腿一软，差点跪倒在地。李赫宰扶住他，终于松口答应换一个姿势。  
李东海快软成一滩水，双手挂在李赫宰脖子上抱到沙发。他收了收腿，夹住李赫宰的胯骨在身下，单手卡住脖子。  
“你等着。”  
“哥哥你凶我…”李赫宰面色不变，握住李东海的手放到自己下身，朝李东海鼓起脸。  
“海哥，亲亲我。”

李东海不理他，手臂上下撸动，兴奋的挑挑眉。  
“你说我们谁先射？”

李赫宰微微喘息，李东海手比成年男人略小，手指不得不收紧才能圈住他。他被握得难耐，一想到心心念念喜欢的人，在很多人那里不曾停留、或许又高高在上的人在为自己做这种事。他不知道该怎么做才好，那一瞬间的变化被李东海察觉到，人故意重重捏了他一把，手指灵活的揉了揉囊袋。  
李赫宰一哆嗦，差一点射出来。他抱着李东海稍微调整姿势，不甘示弱挑逗回去。  
李东海喘息愈发粗重，偶尔夹着嘤咛，兴奋的眼睛发亮，俯下身和李赫宰交换亲吻，亲昵地互相磨蹭彼此的脸颊软肉，又问了一遍。

“谁先射？嗯？”

李赫宰认真地对上李东海的目光，亲了亲撑在旁边的小臂。  
“海哥，无论是什么我都愿意输给你。”

李东海觉得自己有被肉麻到，但不得不承认，虽然中二又肉麻，他还是觉得很感动。对上那道深情真切的目光，也忍不住更加动心。  
他笑着俯下身，鼻尖和李赫宰的鼻子碰了碰，唇瓣又贴在了一起。

“那就一起吧。”

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
